


Untitled Ramblings of a Broken Mind Desperate to be Happy

by Raz0reyes



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raz0reyes/pseuds/Raz0reyes
Summary: Unedited thoughts
Kudos: 1





	Untitled Ramblings of a Broken Mind Desperate to be Happy

Growls soft as a chainsaws rev. Walls white as snow. Flesh soft as silk. Blood thick like honey, drizzled over the black top. Teeth scattered like coins hastily dropped, clinking against the ground softly. Collecting parts of me I lost and finding new ones I didn’t know about, hoarded in the room of my soul.

I want to weep.

I can’t. 

Ash fills my mouth, I cannnot breathe. I accept this. Who am I? Who do others see when they look at me? Do they see me on the pavement? Have they seen my face on a poster? Missing or a mug shot? victim or criminal? 

My body is a crime scene. I am the crime. I can’t be a person anymore so I will turn into a monster. I will not run or hide, I will stay safe, stay away from the world and all the awful people in it. I will not be damaged again, I cannot be harmed again. 

I’m dangerous dont touch me. Please hold me, look at me. Want me. I don’t want you. I hate you. But love me, please. I can’t survive without your touch.

Disgusting, what are you doing? Your ruining it, your ruining them, him, her, everything. Nothing is right. It’s perfect. I love you. I’m happy. I think I’m happy. Are you happy?


End file.
